Johnny Irresistible
by Able02
Summary: Johnny is glowing and it's too much for Gil to handle.


The boy lay peacefully with his hands bound together above his head. I swallowed trying to lubricate my sandpapery throat. It was so not supposed to go this far. I just saw him on the street and he was so… irresistible. He was asleep still; the drug would wear off soon though. I had to untie him and take him home before this gets out of hand. I reached to undo the knot and he stirred, I froze as he seemed to glow making him even more beautiful. I was still looking at him when his sleep clouded eyes focused on my face. "Gil?"

"Uh... h-hey Johnny bro." I said lamely.

"Why am I tied up?" he asked innocently, tugging at his bindings.

I couldn't think of an answer, he was glowing again, he said something under his breath and I couldn't help it. Seeing those adorable lips move was just too much. I leaned down and kissed him. I could hear his sounds of protest and I could feel him trying to squirm away but it was just making me want it more. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just can't help it."

I really was sorry. Don't get me wrong I wanted to do these things with him but only if he let me. At least that's how it used to be. Now there was no room for waiting. I undid his pants causing him to renew his efforts. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach at his denial but my desire was still too great to stop. I licked the head of his flaccid cock causing him to moan cutely. I could almost see the blood rush to his groin as the tool came to life in my hands. "Gil stop that's dirty." He complained.

I ignored him licking the length and pulling his pants and briefs down, when I had full access I took him into my mouth causing another sweet sound to escape his lips. I gently sucked the now engorged and twitching flesh sliding my tongue under his foreskin as I did so. It took no time at all for him to shoot his watery cum. I easily swallowed the small amount of fluid before sitting up.

Guilt washed over me as the realization of what I just did crashed down on me. "I-I'm-" I tried to say sorry but the words wouldn't come.

Johnny looked at me with tear filled eyes and said. "Please. Please don't stop." He begged, that angelic glow radiating from his body.

I kissed up his belly lifting his shirt as I did so. His skin was milky pale and smelled of candy. I Bit gently on one of his nipples and pulled back. He gasped and moaned his back arching as his arms twisted into what looked like an on comfortable position. "So freaking beautiful." I murmured as his skin flushed a pleasant shade of pink.

I reached up to undo the ropes around his wrists but he shifted under me. "No leave it like that."

He was blushing harder now. I knew even though he seemed, shy little Johnny had a dirty streak. I leaned down and kissed him again, pressing my tongue into his mouth. He relented and allowed my tongue to dominate his mouth. "There's something I want to do but you have to be okay with it, okay?" Johnny nodded. "I'm going to put my fingers in your butt. It's gonna feel weird at first but I think you'll like it. Is it okay if I do that?"

Johnny nodded again. "Yeah." He spread his legs. "G-go ahead."

I took the bottle of KY from my nightstand and slicked up my fingers. I circled his entrance a few times watching his face before pressing inside. Johnny moaned and his ass clenched pulling my finger deeper. Before I knew it my finger was pressed all the way inside Johnny, whose cock was twitching against his stomach. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." He said. "Sometimes when I rub my Pee- umm my cock I rub my butt or put my fingers inside. I like the way it feels," He admitted, blushing again.

I added another finger. "Have you ever used anything bigger?" I asked.

"N-no. I wanted to but I didn't know what to use…"

I added another finger, and Johnny shifted giving me better access as I began to fuck him with my fingers. I found Johnny's prostate easily and attacked it with my fingertips. Johnny moaned and writhed pushing down onto my fingers trying to get more stimulation. I pulled my fingers free and undid my pants taking them off and revealing my light blue boxer-briefs. I moved next to Johnny's head and pressed my cock between his bound hands. "I want to put this in your butt next. Is that okay?" I asked.

Johnny was distracted for a second gripping my cock and probably trying to figure out how it might fit in his ass. "Yeah." He breathed. "I-I don't know why but I need it inside me. Please Gil, hurry up and put it inside me."

I smiled and moved back between his legs. I poured the KY over my cock and onto his ass. I did my best to go slow. I felt the head breach his entrance and held still. Johnny's face was screwed up in pain and I leaned down to kiss him, trying to take away as much pain as possible. After a few minutes his face relaxed and I pushed a little more in. I stopped again when he seemed uncomfortable. I did this maybe seven times before I was completely seated inside of Johnny. I kissed all over his face and nipped at his neck. After a few moments he relaxed again and our lips locked. I pulled back a little and pushed back in. Johnny moaned and pushed back. I knew Johnny should be in pain but from the way he was gripping the headboard, moving his ass back and forward fucking himself on my cock it was impossible to tell. "Johnny, slow down. You'll hurt yourself." I said running his hand up and down his stomach.

"It doesn't hurt!" Johnny moaned barely able to stop his thrusting. "It feels soooo good!"

The need in voice was too much paired with the glow which had seemed to have become a constant. I started fucking him with wild abandon. Ramming deep and hard causing Johnny to writhe and strain against his bindings. I had to admit seeing him like that was a real turn on. And before I knew it I was pumping cum deep into Johnny's clenching ass. I leaned over him and panted. Sweat shimmering on my bangs. "Fuck!" I groaned as the glow subsided.

I kissed Johnny again checking his hands to make sure his hands were still getting blood flow. I touched and caressed him not taking my cock out of him. I was still hard and enjoying the soft warmth in his body. "Gil?" Johnny asked grinding his ass against my crotch. "Can you go again?"

The innocent tone was enough to make my cock twitch. The glow flickered back on as I slowly thrusted into him again. It was weaker and maybe I was getting used to it. I kept my movements slow and short searching inside him for… Johnny gasped and his toes curled. I smirked as I continued my slow love making, watching his face as I made sure to jab and graze his prostate with every movement. I could see light burn marks on Johnny's wrists where he was fighting to get to his little cock. "Look at me baby." I said breathily. His cool blue eyes locked with mine. "I want to make you cum like this." I said punctuating the statement with a hard thrust that made his eyes squint slightly in pleasure. "Do you want that baby?"

"C-cum?" Johnny asked rolling his hips in time with my thrusts.

"I want to make your cock feel really good. Like when you masturbate." I explained.

"YES!" He almost screamed. "Please Gil make me cum!"

Johnny started moving his hips faster but I held him down and continued my slow even thrusts. "Calm down baby. I'll make you cum."

Johnny whimpered but never broke our gaze. It took an hour of slow passionate love making accompanied only by our soft sounds of pleasure and Johnny's occasional plea for me to speed up. But Johnny's eyes squinted tightly shut and he threw his head back pulling hard against the ropes around his wrists as white ropes of cum fired from his cock. The first stream actually made it to the headboard. I gave him quick thrusts between spasms as the second stream covered his chest and the third and fourth splattered his stomach. I followed on the tail of his orgasm pumping cum deep into his body.

I licked all the cum from his body and untied his wrists. We held each other for a minute just enjoying the feel of the other's body pressed against our own. With some difficulty I maneuvered his body so that his back was to me and my still hard cock was keeping my cum plugged in his ass. I kissed his head and murmured how much I loved and needed him until we drifted off to sleep.

When I awakened later the sun had gone down and Johnny was riding me hard and fast. His small hips slamming into mine with enough force that I was sure the people on the next block were aware of our coupling. I grabbed him about the waist and started pounding into him with equal force. He must have been at it for a while because I was Cumming in no time. We had sex until neither of us could produce even a drop of cum.

Over the next few months we made love atleast twice a day. It was about three months later that Johnny had formed a small bump at the base of his stomach, just above his pelvic bone. Turned out one of the experiment his sister had done on him gave him the ability to bear children. Six months later we had a beautiful baby girl. That was hard to explain to our parents. On the bright side not only were Johnny's parents ok with him being gay they fully supported our relationship. I'm currently working at the local bull's-eye mart and hoping to get a better job to support our family. I wouldn't have it any other way. Except when little Cecilia cried just when I'd gotten Johnny out his clothes.


End file.
